compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rekka Deott
Rekka Deott is an employee in Ubrikkian Industries. Early life Rekka was born in Coronet, Corellia as the oldest child of Ohm and Leeya Deott. From the onset of his existence, his parents knew he would grow up to do great things in the Galaxy. His parents tried their hardest, but they were never really able to supply all the tools Rekka needed for a healthy childhood. Being raised in the relatively poor area of Coronet, he was often in trouble with school administrators for fighting with some of the older kids. One such instance occurred when an older student tried to extort the lunch money from a friend of Rekka. Rekka stood up for his friend, and came home with a bruised face and bloody lip, as well as a suspension. Despite all of the trouble Rekka found himself in, he always maintained a positive attitude on life. Sure, he saw that other children his age had more possessions than he did, but it did not matter that much to Rekka. He knew that if he did well in school, he would be able to enjoy some of the nicer things in life. So, Rekka worked hard in school and became one of the top students in his class. At the age of 7, the Deott's moved to Coruscant in search of better opportunities. It is here that Leeya Deott gave birth to the couple's second son, named Ragnos. Teenage and Young Adult Years When he was 14 years of age, his father finally caught a break with a mining company and the family moved to Malastare. It is here where Rekka found one of the loves of his life, Podracing. He would sneak into Podracing events on a weekly basis, but he was never close to the action. On one special occasion, Ohm had saved up enough money to pay for he and his sons' admission into the race. Rekka could hardly contain his joy. Rekka, Ragnos, and Ohm had wonderful seats in the heart of the action. Several Quarren bookies were seated nearby. Even a Hutt! Coming from Corellia, seeing such a diverse crowd of sentients gathered together was unheard of to the boy. This was one of the most exciting moments in the young man's life. When Rekka was 18, Ohm moved his family back to Corellia. After making a large sum of money in the tibanna gas mining business, the family moved up on Corellia's society ladder. This was a great thing for Rekka, because now his family could afford to send him to Journalism School on Coruscant. He left Corellia again, this time without his family. He was all alone. He quickly made some new friends while enrolled in School, but his world came crashing down when he received word that his mother, Leeya, had been killed by Aqualish thugs who attacked the Deott's apartment. His father, Ohm, had survived the attack, but from the injuries he had sustained in the attack, he was left without sight or the ability to speak. Rekka immediately left the School of Journalism to attend his mother's funeral. After his Uncle Astor brought Ohm to his residence for assisted living, Rekka said his goodbyes once more. Rekka headed for the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth. He had a friend from the School of Journalism who lived there by the name of Derkis. Derkis taught Rekka how to pilot a ship, and the two traveled about, making money by delivering goods from Ryloth to the worlds in the Outer Rim. Since there was no direct trade spine from Ryloth to the Outer Rim, the two did not receive much competition. They even dabbled in the illegal spice trade. Eventually, Derkis was arrested by the Empire for possession of illegal spice. Rekka, too, was wanted in connection with the spice trade, so he made his way to Tatooine. Yet again, Rekka was on his own. It has been said that Tatooine is a haven for people who do not wish to be found. Yet, ironically, he found friendship on the barren, desert planet. It was during the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace that Rekka happened upon a man who would become a dear friend. When he arrived at the track, Rekka gained admission through a friend of Derkis. But the seats were horrible. So, midway through the first lap of the race, he spied an open seat closer to the action. Rekka went for the seat and found himself sitting next to a Human male roughly the same age as himself. The man's name was Hanz Lightbringer. The two struck up a conversation about the direction of the sport of podracing, sharing each other's wit and humor. After the race, the duo wound up splitting a cab to the Mos Espa Cantina. They both were enjoying the music of the Bith trio that played that night, when Rekka got word that his application for a job with the New Republic's transportation faction, Corellian Transport Services, went through. He said a heartfelt "goodbye" to his new friend and left once more for Corellia. Adult Years In the CTS, Rekka met an Arcona named Kurva Darksword. Kurva joined the CTS on the same day as Rekka. The two became good friends while flying to the ends of the Galaxy, picking up cadets for the New Republic. Rekka also made a lot of other friends in his time with the CTS. While in his employment with CTS, Rekka was reunited with Hanz. Together, they formed a small investment business. Kurva expressed an interest, and was brought in to be the CEO. Hanz took the COO position, and Rekka was made Chief Financial Officer. The business was named DLD Investments, after the surnames of the founding brothers. Soon, the business took off like a rocket, with the group owning several chains of Hotels on various planets as well as a few Taverns. Two months after joining the CTS, Rekka received word that his father, Ohm, had passed away. In Ohm's will and testament, it was stated that Rekka were to receive his father's old YT-1210, along with a Koro Airspeeder. Rekka took the ship to a Custom shop and got it painted up in camouflage colors. He then dubbed the ship "Corellian Commando". After some time, Rekka grew tired of the CTS. He left his friends and mentors and decided to concentrate more on DLD Enterprises, now a growing company. With some reconfiguring of the divisions of DLD, Rekka took the job of Head of Personnel, acting as a recruiter as well as the manager of the group's Associates. DLD was growing, and even doubled in membership. So Rekka felt it was his duty to make sure the company was operated with the highest standards in mind. Rekka joined an information faction for a short time, while still keeping his position in DLD Enterprises. He left just as abruptly as he joined to go to work for NeuroSaav Technologies. NeuroSaav Technologies After a short time in NeuroSaav, Rekka was promoted to CEO. He was bound and determined to turn around a faction that hadn't quite lived up to its potential. Senator Aeternal Conclave joined in the administration as the Second-in-Command, and the two worked long hours to get NeuroSaav back into prominence in the Galaxy. NeuroSaav flourished under Rekka and Aeternal's leadership. After Rekka had to take an unexpected leave of absence for health reasons, Aeternal grabbed the reigns of NST. It is believed that the constant stress of leading NeuroSaav had nearly killed the Corellian. He returned to the faction, but in a very limited role. It is also during this time that DLD Enterprises broke apart, due to conflicting interests and the partners' other various projects. After several months of standing in the background, Rekka left NeuroSaav. Other Civil Service Rekka joined Ubrikkian Industries for a short time, acting as an advisor to the CEO, Taka Aioko, as well as managing production. From there, he joined Triton Dynamics to assist Drael Rak'Sha for a short while. He also worked as the Logistics Director of a mercenary group, The Talost Nightwatch. After leader Azarin Isard fired everyone in the company, Rekka went back to work for Ubrikkian Industries. After several stops in the various factions under the New Republic umbrella, Rekka quit. No explanation. Many of his friends in the New Republic knew this would happen, as Rekka was a very volatile sentient with strong feelings. Ranks Corellian Transport Services *O-4 Transport Commander *Mentor and Recruit Aide Shadowbane Syndicate *O-4 Pilot NeuroSaav Technologies *Chief Executive Officer Ubrikkian Industries *Director of Production Triton Dynamics *Logistics Director Talost Nightwatch *Logistics Director (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Individuals Category:Corellian